Not Sharing
by bballgirl3022
Summary: Dean doesn't want to share Castiel with other humans, no matter how much it's affecting him. Dean/Castiel, AU in which Castiel is a vampire


**Title:****Not****Sharing**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong>If you know Castiel then you're good.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU in which Castiel is a vampire  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural or make money from this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Dean doesn't want to share Castiel with other humans, no matter how much it's affecting him.  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count:**982  
><strong>Notes:<strong>

The lightheadedness was setting in. Castiel probably drank too much too quickly. He hadn't fed for a few days. They were headed to a party that night and Castiel needed to be satiated. Dean didn't want Castiel to accidently bite anyone else, more because Dean was selfish than the fact he cared for anyone's safety.

Dean was adamant that Castiel not feed from anyone else. He didn't want some stranger feeling what Dean felt when Castiel bit him.

How Dean felt when Castiel fed differed; he figured it had something to do with Castiel's mood. Sometimes Dean felt tingly and warm, like he did when he was kissing Castiel or they were pressed together on the couch watching TV. Other times he felt dizzy and disorientated, but that only happened when Castiel's feedings were too close together and Dean's body didn't have enough time to recover.

Mostly it felt like sex. He couldn't figure out the logistics of it; the amount of blood leaving his body should have better places to go than downward, right? Not that he really cared because it felt _good._ Castiel was very accommodating; shoving a leg between Dean's so he had something to rut against, putting his hands all over Dean's body, and just making him feel amazing.

Now was not one of those times. Now he felt faint and sick; and Castiel looked frustrated and disappointed.

"Dean," Castiel started.

"No Cas. We talked about this. I don't want you feeding from some stranger."

Castiel sighed heavily. "You are a very infuriating human."

Anger surged through Dean. "Is that all I am to you? A disposable human, whose only use is as a source of food?" He was on his feet before his brain had a chance to decide if it was a good idea or not. A wave of nausea and wooziness washed over him. He staggered a few feet and Castiel reached out a hand to steady him. Castiel pushed Dean back to his previous seat on the toilet.

"You know that's not true," Castiel stated calmly. Dean did, but he was often paranoid after a feeding. He was afraid Castiel was going to leave him for someone who tasted better.

Castiel shut the bathroom cabinet that Dean hadn't even noticed he'd opened. He uncapped a jar with a thick green paste. Castiel applied the paste over the bite marks on Dean; he said it was to prevent infection, but mostly it caused the marks to heal faster.

Castiel only bit Dean in places where they could be easily hidden. Visible marks meant Dean had to endure glares and stares from disapproving strangers. Dean didn't care about what those people thought, but he did care about Sam's opinion. Sam would worry about Dean, he'd ask a ton of questions, and go all protective younger brother on Dean's ass. It wasn't that Dean was ashamed of Castiel, what he was and how he made Dean feel; Dean just didn't want to share. He just wanted to keep Castiel to himself for as long as possible.

"We can't keep doing this Dean," Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Castiel cut him off, "I know you have some preconceived notion that I am going to leave you, but I have no intentions to do such a thing." Castiel took Dean's face in his hands and forced him to look Castiel in the eyes. His hands left sticky smears of paste as he said, "I love you Dean, and that why I cannot let you continue to do this. It is not healthy. I do not want to accidently drain you," he finished in a whisper.

"I don't want to share you," Dean responded sounding very much like a petulant child. "I don't want other people feeling what I do when you feed from me."

Castiel's eyes widened at the comment. "I'm sorry." Dean looked up at him confused. "I should have better explained feeding sensations."

"What do you mean," Dean questioned. Castiel sighed again, straddled Dean's lap and settled down so they were at eye level. The position was going to lead Dean's train of thought away from what appeared to be a very serious conversation.

"Humans are exposed to different sensations when being fed from, as you've probably noticed. It depends on the emotions of the one doing the feeding. No one will feel the same way if I were to feed from them because we would not have the same relationship." Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's short hair and continued, "You feel so intensely, because I have such strong feelings for you."

Dean nuzzled into Castiel's neck. He felt reassured after Castiel's explanation. Castiel wouldn't lie to Dean about something this important.

He liked when they were affectionate like this. Sometimes he wished he could bite Castiel and allow Castiel to experience what Dean felt. The whole drinking blood thing was pretty gross, but the emotions rushing through Dean during the process were extraordinary.

Castiel kissed him then. Dean figured it was to assure him that Castiel had no intension of leaving. And Dean had to admit, it was very effective.

"I get to pick who else you feed from," Dean stated breathlessly after breaking their kiss.

"If that's what it takes to keep you happy, then I shall leave that decision to you." Castiel said his body relaxed with the knowledge that Dean had finally agreed to allow Castiel to feed from others was a weight lifted from his shoulders.

Dean pulled Castiel flush against his body and brought their lips together a second time. This time the kiss was deeper, with more intent. Dean's hands wormed their way under the loose shirt Castiel was wearing to linger on the smooth skin of Castiel's stomach.

He was going to have an important choice to make in the near future about Castiel's eating habits, but in the present there were better, more fun things to be doing.


End file.
